Give Me Your Pride
by XxXxFallenArmyxXxX
Summary: Alois and Ciel are having a sleepover when Alois says something that challenges Ciel's pride, and even though Ciel is shy, he never backs down from a challenge. Even if it includes a dress, bondage, and a vibrator. MAJOR SMUT AND LEMON.


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing But My Pervy Mind

Ciel: that's true

Alois: I like it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmmm" Alois looked Ciel up and down.

Ciel blushed, unused to the attention he got from the blonde.

"What are you looking for, Alois?" Ciel's voice wavered slightly.

"Oh, nothing Ciel" Alois said in a suggestive tone "I was only wondering what you'd look like in a dress"

"What kind of sicko are you?!" Ciel blushed.

"Not a big one actually. I was only thinking that I'd have so much more respect if you could maintain your dignity while wearing a dress" Alois said. Though, from Ciel's stand point, it seemed like a challenge.

"So you're saying I am unable to keep my pride and dignity while doing said act?" Ciel questioned. Alois smiled, the trap has been set.

"I'm saying no such thing, I'm only saying it would be amazing if you could" Alois smirked.

"So you're saying it would be a shock if i could, and you expect me not to" Ciel finished.

"Am I?" Alois asked.

"Yes!" Ciel hollered.

"Oh, truly I didn't mean that, I just meant I'd have more respect if you could"

"then get a dress aand prepare to respect!" Trap has closed.

"Very well" Alois smirked.

Alois left the room, leaving Ciel to wonder what had happened. Alois returned a few moments later carrying Hannah's spare maid outfit.

"Go on" Alois taunted.

Ciel grabbed the dress angrily and then proceeded to strip himself of his normal clothes. He then placed the blue dress on, then the apron. The chest was loose for Ciel's lack of breasts and Hannah's lack of having a lack of breasts.

Ciel turned to Alois, hiding his embarrassment.

But from where Alois was standing, the cute pink blush on Ciel's face was becoming an agitating turn on, and he needed to do something. His cock was barely hard, but that's because he was doing his best to keep it down, in fear of frightening Ciel to the point of calling Sebastian.

He loved Ciel, he did, but his sexual side loved Ciel in a different way. Alois saw the way Ciel eyed the town nervously, and the images of Ciel spreading himself for Alois or fingering himself and moaning Alois' name came to his head in a flash.

He had no idea what Ciel's parts looked like, but he imagined they were beautifully pale with little to no hair, the perfect shade of pink on the head as it dripped with pre-cum, his entrance small, pink, and puckered, waiting to be prodded and poked and intruded. His small balls full of juices waiting to be released, small and cute in his hand. He imagined Ciel wouldn't be more than seven inches.

Suddenly, he realised he was fully erect, the large tent in his pants unwilling to be stopped any longer. His shirts rode up from the pressure pulling on his zipper.

"A-Alois!" Ciel exclaimed, looking directly at the tent.

"Yes Ciel?" Alois asked in a seductive manner. Ciel's cock jumped up, half erect, just at the sound of his name rolling off of Alois' tongue.

"Dont say my name like that..." Ciel ordered, flushing. He looked away, attempting to hide the red on his cheeks that was spreading like wildfire on his body.

"Like what, Ciel? Explain" Alois grabbed Ciel from behind and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist. His hand traced patterns on Ciel's hips.

Ciel whimpered from the contact, his erection begging to be released from his tight underwear. His aching need was not, however, visible through the loose dress. Lucky for Ciel.

Ciel hoped Alois would not notice, in fear Alois may pounce on him. He was a virgin after all, and Alois was much more experienced in the matter. Ciel only wished that Alois would let go, so that the raging beat in his face and cock could have relief.

"Ciel, tell me, what do you want?" Alois purred into Ciel's ear. The breath tickled Ciel's ear, and Ciel found it a big turn on, his cock pulsating yet again. It had become quite painful, and he did not trust his voice enough to say anything, in fear of begging Alois to make him feel like he was walkinh on air like Alois had begged him to let him do.

"Ciel" he licked Ciel's ear, and Ciel longed for the tongue to be somewhere else "tell me"

"Y-You..." Ciel moaned quietly and in a breathy tone.

"You want me?" Alois asked into Ciel's ear. Ciel nodded, his cock starving for release.

"Yes, I want you" Ciel said.

"Then say 'Alois take me'" Alois urged.

"A...Alois take me" Ciel said quietly, still attempting to hold onto his pride.

"Again" Alois said, squeezing Ciel's hips. Ciel gasped at the painful pleasure.

"Alois take me" he moaned.

"Alright, since you asked me so nicely..." He brought Ciel over to the bed. Ciel closed his eyes and let the feeling of being owned take over. He loved the feel of Alois' hands on him. He suddenly noticed his hands had been tied together and then to the headboard.

"Alois, wha-" he was cut off with a wet kiss on the lips. Alois' tongue begged for entrance at Ciel's bottom lip. Ciel opened his mouth and didn't even fight. He let Alois explore his new territory, and moaned every time the tips of their tongues touched.

Alois' hand traced up the side of Ciel's leg, still outside of the dress. Ciel wished for nothing more than for Alois to move the dress aside and ravish him. He wanted to be marked, claimed, and for the world to know that he belonged to Alois.

"Give me your pride" Alois said. Ciel's mind wandered back from his fantasy enough to listen.

"Hmm?" Ciel asked.

"Give me your pride, so I can make you beg" Alois ground his hips against Ciel's, making both their clocks twitch.

"Please, Alois I-"

"Tell me that I have your pride, that you give it to me, and then ill ravish you" Alois muttered into Ciel's ear.

Ciel, unable to take the pain of his most sensitive area being confined any longer, groaned in frustration and bucked up to meet Alois' hips.

"I give you my pride! Ravish me! Make me yours! I want you, Alois!" Ciel yelled. Alois smirked, finally getting what he wanted. He pecked the younger ones lips.

"Alright, Ciel, now you listen to me. Spread your legs" the command sent a jolt of electricity down Ciel's spine and into his cock. Ciel spread his legs so far it almost hurt.

Alois disappeared under the dress, and Ciel felt a warm and wet pleasure.

Alois, under the dress, was licking up and down Ciel's underwear, torturing the boy making him moan and writhe for a better contact. Ciel's underwear was soaked front and back from his pre-cum and his juices in the back that were releasing.

"Alois!" Ciel pulled on the ropes keeping him from pushing Alois' head down to get the warmth closer. "Please, I need more!" Ciel begged. Alois removed Ciel's soaked restraint, revealing Ciel's most personal part.

Alois marveled at the ivory skin, bare and smooth. He was six inches at the most, perfectly small for an uke. Since Alois happened to be eight and a half, six inches was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Ciel's jewels were small and soft, his entrance was a wet and pink puckered hole, just waiting to be filled. Alois ducked his head down and probed Ciel's hole with his tongue.

Ciel gasped and pushed down onto the amazing feeling.

"Alois, what -ah- is this?" Ciel gasped out, pure measure heard in his voice.

Alois pulled his tongue out, Ciel whimpered at the loss. He wanted the smooth heat back, and he got it, only this time, it engulfed his tiny length.

"Alois!" Ciel screamed in ecstasy. Alois expertly bobbed his head over the tiny length, enjoying the sweetness of it. Ciel weakly thruster his hips up to meet Alois' mouth as Alois held his hips down to keep Ciel from choking him.

Alois cupped and massaged Ciel's small jewels, Ciel whined from the stimulation. Alois then pushed a finger into Ciel when he was not expecting it. Ciel cried out from the intrusion, but moaned loudly from the multiple stimulation on all his sensitive parts.

Alois pulled away when Ciel tightened around his finger, indicating his orgasm was nearing. All the pleasure stopped. Ciel whined in protest, begging Alois to let him cum. Alois stripped himself of all clothing and crawled on top of Ciel.

He undid the ropes and stripped Ciel bare. His nipples were a perfect rose color, complementing creamy skin.

"Alois" Ciel moaned. "I need more..."

"Ciel, spread your legs for me" Alois commanded. Ciel obeyed, laying down, he spread his legs, revealing himself to his captor. Alois pulled Ciel's backside to rest on his lap, their cocks coming together. Only then did Ciel realize how small he was compared to Alois, and he blushed in embarrassment.

How shameful for a Phantomhive!

"Ciel you're so beautiful" Alois said, rubbing their cocks together. Ciel moaned.

"Alois I- aaah!" Ciel couldn't finish his thought as a finger snuck his way into Ciel. Then, something bigger accompanied it. Ciel moaned, feeling full. Then the thing vibrated, sending pleasure filled to gels up and down Ciel's spine. Ciel screamed in pleasure as he was stimulated from the inside. He rocked his hips and thruster down onto the thing.

"Do you like having a vibrator in you?" Alois asked in a husky voice. Ciel nodded and thrust his hips to meet Alois cock as well.

"We can play with it later, but for now, I think you're ready for a big boy toy" Alois pulled out the vibrator that had been sending delicious pleasure up and down his spine, and replaced it with his own cock. Both boys were hard as a rock.

Alois moaned at the tight heat surrounding his aching need, and Ciel moaned at the feeling of being filled past the brim and not overflowing.

It was painful, but Ciel loved the intimate contact more than the foreplay, and was ready to move. He rolled his hips and moaned, begging Alois to move. Alois complied and thruster shallowly into Ciel to experiment and make sure he didn't hurt Ciel.

"Alois! More!" Ciel moaned. Alois thrust a bit more forceful three times in a row.

"Ciel, I'm gonna pound you into the mattress" Alois thrusted into his uke, hard and fast. Ciel screamed in pleasure as Alois claimed his sweet spot as his territory. He pounded on it again and again, Ciel's prostate was being abused in a foreign way yet begging for more. Ciel held his feet straight in the air, spreading his legs for Alois to see the full sight of himself disappearing into the heat repeatedly, and Ciel's small hole twitching and accommodating to Alois' size.

"Stop Alois! I'm going to cum!" Ciel screamed, his hips bouncing, making his head bounce forward each time. It was such an erotic sight. Ciel's feet by his bead, and him holding the back of his feet to keep them up, his thighs were sweaty and his cock was bouncing off of his stomach his face was flushed and his entire body coated in sweat, his eyes hooded with lust and passion. Alois loved this boy more than anything.

He reached down and stroked Ciel's cock, then jacked him off.

"Alois, oh!" Ciel climaxed, tightening around Alois, who, in turn, released inside of Ciel. Spurting his seed inside of the hot cavern and painting it white.

Both lay panting on the bed, Alois slowly pulled out of Ciel and pulled the blankets over them. Alois pulled Ciel close to him and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"I love you, Ciel"

"I love you too, Alois..."

The two fell asleep, Ciel feeling safe and complete in Alois' arms and Alois feeling a sense of joy of being able to break down the Earl of Phantomhive and get him to trust someone besides Sebastian.

End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think? REVIEW if you want PART TWO


End file.
